1. Field
Various embodiments of the present application relate to a storage device, a memory system including the same, and more particularly, to a storage device including a memory controller.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Memory systems generally include a host and a storage device.
A storage device operates in response to various commands received from the host. For example, a storage device includes a memory device for storing data and a memory controller for operating the memory device in response to various commands received from a host.
A memory controller continuously performs complex operations for converting commands to perform a program/erase/read operation on a memory device, based on various commands and data received from a host. Accordingly, to maintain reliability of the memory device, reliability of the memory controller driving the memory device needs to be secured.
However, when driving hours of the memory controller increases, performance and life of the memory controller may deteriorate, thereby deteriorating reliability of the storage device. Accordingly, it is necessary to simplify the operations of the memory controller.